Excuses to See You
by Aleandri
Summary: The Apocalypse is getting dangerously close, and Dean and Castiel are getting even closer, but haven't quite got a grip on the chemistry between them yet. Castiel drops in on Dean unexpectedly in a diner-cuteness happens. Oneshot. DeanXCastiel


I have kept the characters and storyline as close to the real personalities and story as my writing skills would allow.

This takes place somewhere in the middle of season five. The Apocalypse is getting dangerously close, and Dean and Castiel are getting even closer, but haven't quite got a grip on the chemistry between them. Sam and Dean are working a case that may be related to one of the seals. Castiel has been dropping in more frequently than usual, often with vague excuses about needing help with a seal.

This is my first story posting on this site in several years, so I am pretty rusty. Please give me feedback- not just about what you like, but also any inconsistencies or missing details. And, of course, if you would like to see more or have some creative suggestions for the plot, I would be happy to hear. Enjoy!

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Dean had just taken an enormous bite out of a greasy burger when his eyes locked onto Castiel's intense gaze. He froze, with burger still raised and wide-eyes never leaving the angel's, as his mind processed the sudden appearance across the table. Castiel waited patiently, not blinking.

Dean's startled mind finally came up with a plan of action: Chew and swallow, then cuss him out.

He began chewing the large bite quickly and with vigor, eager to finish so he could berate the angel.

Castiel's silent focus shifted from Dean's fast-chewing mouth, back to his eyes, and back to his mouth.

After a few moments of this, Castiel opened his mouth, preparing to speak. But Dean immediately held up his finger to sternly signal the angel to wait. Castiel shut his mouth and resumed staring.

Finally, Dean swallowed hugely. He a deep breath and began, "Cas, what have I told you about popping up without warning? You swore that you were going to use doors, like a freaking human, after the last…" he trailed off for a moment, eyes darting cautiously around the empty diner. He continued pointedly, in a lower voice, "…incident."

Castiel listened attentively. When Dean got to 'incident', his eyes finally left Dean's face and settled unseeingly on the table. He seemed to be thinking seriously about Dean's words. After a few moments, his gaze locked back on Dean's and he tilted his head slightly. "Are you referring to the time I interrupted your shower and you screamed like a-"

"Yes, of course that is what I am talking about," Dean hissed, leaning forward threateningly.

Castiel felt something strange happen in the body he was occupying. It seemed as though something soft and bubbly was trying to escape from his chest. It was a familiar sensation which he only ever experienced around Dean. Of course, Castiel knew what it was. Not from previous experience, but from second-hand descriptions over his many centuries of existence. This was happiness. It was an emotion that the angel had never felt until it had appeared without warning after a few interactions with Dean.

Castiel had decided that he 'enjoyed' the feeling. He wanted to feel it more often. But, he had soon discovered that embracing happiness had opened a Hell's Gate of unwanted feelings. Like when Dean was outnumbered, and outmatched by demons that were beating him senseless: Fear. Or when Dean chose to side with his brother, Sam, instead of him: Jealousy.

Or, worst of all, when Castiel would do something right, and Dean would smile brightly, throw his arm over his shoulder and say, "Thanks Cas."

Castiel knew precisely the name of the emotion those actions drew from him: Love. He did not need to have heard it described second-hand, like the others. It was impossible to confuse with anything else. It was similar to the broad, overwhelming love and commitment he felt for his Father, but compacted tightly, in all its intensity, into the impossibly fragile body of Dean. And instead of overpowering the other newfound emotions, this sense of Love heightened all of them to alarming levels.

Castiel had taken considerable amounts of time analyzing this feeling, and considering all possible outcomes.

Then, he had come to the conclusion that resisting it was absolutely futile. He was doomed.

Dean made an effort across the table to regain his composure. He leaned back, shrugging his shoulders loosely, before leaning forward again, to ask, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me you came all this way because you heard about 'Quadruple-Bacon-Half-Pounder Burger'? Or is it because you couldn't stand to be away from me any longer?" He grinned cheekily.

Castiel stared blankly as his mind desperately tried to slam on the brakes to his mouth, which almost blurted out, "Option number two."

After a few too many seconds of the uncomfortably intense look on Castiel's face, Dean decided to skip the sarcasm and bring the conversation around to business. He cleared his throat loudly to recapture Castiel's attention, and then said seriously, "What's really up, Cas? Did you come find me because another seal is about to be broken? Sam and I are kind of tied up with a really important case right now, so we don't have time to drop everything and leave."

Castiel's gaze dropped to huge, partially eaten burger on the plate in front of Dean. Dean followed his gaze, and then they both slowly met each other's eyes again.

Dean averted his eyes first, and after a brief, awkward silence, mumbled, "Well, of course, we take the necessary breaks to eat. It's not like we run on Celestial Energizer Batteries like some people." He punctuated the last part by raising his eyebrows pointedly in the angel's direction.

Castiel frowned slightly, looking down at his vessel.

At that moment, a heavyset waitress with enormous hair and gaudy fingernail paint strolled up to the table. Looking skeptically at Dean, she asked, "So, Big Shot, you gonna order a fourth, or did you finally run out of room?"

Dean stared at her, frozen. He could feel Castiel's eyes boring into him from across the table. He refused to justify himself to the angel. With a forced smile, he said, "No, Ma'am. I think I'm ready to wrap it up here."

"Alright. You still want me bring over that slice of pie you asked for earlier?"

A tense moment of silence passed before Castiel's mellow voice came slowly from across the table. "Yes, Dean. What about the pie?"

Dean shut his eyes for a moment, wondering how much more uncomfortable this could possibly get. Opening his eyes, he met the waitresses again, and ground out firmly, "No, thank you Ma'am. I'll just take the check please." He finished with a tight smile that the woman blessedly understood as her cue to leave.

Castiel watched silently from a few feet away as the hunter fought a fierce internal battle between his pride, and his love of all things 'pie'. Pride lost.

"Ma'am," Dean called out across the long length of the diner, "Could I, um. Maybe I could get it in a to go box…?"

"Sure thing, Sug," yelled the waitress from the cash register. She ducked away into the kitchen.

The hunter drummed his fingers awkwardly on the table and made a show of looking absolutely anywhere but Castiel's direction.

Castiel took his embarrassed distraction as a small blessing, because, in that moment, he felt the soft, bubbling sensation overflow and realized that he was 'smiling' broadly. As soon as he realized what was happening, he worked with manic desperation to contain the display of emotion before the hunter could notice it. Through sheer desperation and considerable will power, he forced his features back into the expressionless mask.

A few seconds later, when Dean finally turned petulantly to face Castiel, he eyes widened and stared at the angel strangely. "Are you…Ok, Cas?"

The angel felt his heart stutter in shock and he did a quick assessment of his facial features. After determining that they were holding firmly in a distinctly un-smiling position, he replied with false calm, "I am fine."

Dean gave him a strange, searching look, then replied, "Because you look kind of…distressed."

"I am sure that I do not," the angel stated firmly with confidence that was draining quickly as Dean looked on.

"You're even starting to sweat a-"he began slowly.

"That is not of import," Castiel forcibly interrupted. "You have an urgent mission to complete with your brother."

"Yeah, but are you-"

"And an Apocalypse to prevent," he stated even louder, rising quickly from the table.

"Well, yeah, that's true. But-"

"And…. And a large slice of pie to eat," this was half-shouted over his shoulder as he turned and began flee with as much feigned dignity as he could muster.

Suddenly, Dean had him by the arm, forcing him to turn back and face the alarmed hunter.

Dean looked closely at the angel, noting several alarming signs. The sheen of sweat beading on his forehead. The bright red ears. The nervously darting eyes, for once, not locking intensely onto his. Dean couldn't understand what was wrong with the angel. He seemed almost…flustered. That was new.

In an attempt to calm Castiel, Dean decided to focus on something that they both took seriously- work.

"Look, Cas, relax. I'm obviously not in that big of a rush to close this case. We have time talk. I mean, you must have needed our help for something important. You didn't just come here to see my handsome mug." He started to laugh at his own joke, but stopped short when his words seemed to backfire.

Castiel stiffened, eyes locked with Dean's in horror, and was suddenly gone.

Dean stood alone in the corner of the empty diner, eyes moving in confusion.

He went over everything he had said during the conversation, trying to pin point what had upset the angel so suddenly.

After nearly a minute, he gave up. He muttered under his breath, "What the hell, Cas?' Then he made his way toward the counter, yelling irritably, "Where's that pie!"


End file.
